landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
File talk:Ali
The following discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. Please do not modify it. Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page, such as on the article's talk page or in an article-quality review. No further edits should be made to this discussion. The result was Promote Image:Ali & Littlefoot.jpg to Featured Status. Will-Girl 06:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Image:Ali & Littlefoot.jpg Nominator: User:Wilhelmina Will *'Why:' I think that this image satisfies our criteria for Featured Images. It is of high-resolution, it is clear and has good composition, and its not grainy or foggy; nor does it have any compression artifacts. It is a designer image, as I believe all of User:Mim's images were, and it has both a set of detailed fair use rationales (using the fair use rationale template) and a TV screenshot license (it is a screenshot from a Land Before Time television episode, after all). Finally, I like how the lighting works in the article; brighter in the regions in which the sun would be hitting, and dark and shady on the ferns in the front of the image. The light-blue sky and the multi shades of green in the plant life gives this image a cool, serene appeal, but the almost-romantic expressions exchanged between Littlefoot and Ali, and the knowing expression given by Cera give this image an intriguing twist of curiosity. It is used in three articles; Apatosaurus, Ali, and The Brave Longneck Scheme, although its use on the latter page is really the only use which could not have been served equally as well as any other image of Ali or Littlefoot. But for that particular use, it is very informative and also very motivating; it might make readers who click onto the page wonder if Ali and Littlefoot's speculative budding romance begins to blossom in this episode, and therefore want to read the article a little more in depth. (I don't think, however, that it is misleading, as from what I read from fanfiction, most fans seem to agree that there is a romantic tension between them. They would probably just agree upon seeing the image that this is an example of the tension nearly unwinding, but still failing to do so.) At any rate, for its quality, attractive layout, and encyclopedic usefulness, I think this is one of our nicest images. Will-Girl 18:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Weak support: I saw a few possible flaws on the image. For one thing, it seems cloudy in the centre of the top, around the rocky formations (this might simply be a cloudy mist surrounding them). For another, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't Littlefoot's eyes seem a little more faint than Ali's? Is that how they looked in the scene? Hold on and I'll have a look. Honoria 20:18, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Comment: Just watched the episode up to this pic's point; the scene really does look like that. Change to Support. Honoria 20:26, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Support: Yet another great screenshot on this wiki. LOL, look at Cera! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:37, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :*'Summary:' It has been a week now, and the results of the discussion appear to be unanimous. The image's promotion is supported by all participants, and thus it shall be promoted. Will-Girl 06:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC) The preceding discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. Please do not modify it. Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page, such as in the article's talk page or in an article-quality review. No further edits should be made to this discussion.